


The Supergirl Scandal

by Taijutsudemonslayer



Category: Superman - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, Femslash, Office Sex, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Scandal, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 20:28:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19117120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taijutsudemonslayer/pseuds/Taijutsudemonslayer
Summary: Lois gets an unexpected, albiet welcome visit from a certian blonde Kryptonian





	The Supergirl Scandal

The Supergirl Scandal

by Taijutsudemonslayer

Lois gets an unexpected, albeit welcome visit from a certain blonde Kryptonian

Chapter 1

Daily Planet Reporter Lois Lane sat at her desk, Perry and Clark had just given her the Riot Act for once again putting herself in undue danger just to get a story.

Lois sighed as she typed up her story, pushing Perry and Clark from her mind. Lois focused on writing her article.

Soon, five o'clock rolled around and Lois was still only half done when she heard a light tapping on her office window, looking up, the brunette eyes the familiar blonde floating outside her window, her troubles instantly forgotten Lois smiled as she opened the window for the Maid Of Might to fly inside,

As soon as Supergirl's red boots touched the floor Lois was on the blonde, wrapping her arms around the blonde tightly before leaning in kissing Supergirl passionately.

Kara smiled against Lois' lips before picking the Reporter up off her feet, Lois wraps her legs around Kara's waist as the blonde moved spins around and pins Lois against the wall while continuing to kiss her.


End file.
